TURKS
by arikakun
Summary: As soon as she disappeared, Riyu wanted answers. Being one of the TURKS has its perks and downfalls and when Shin-Ra's secrets makes her question her loyalty to Shin-Ra, but where does that leave her and the answer she's been searching for? hinted SephirothxOC, hinted OCxReno.
1. Chapter 1

A woman dressed in a black suit sat quietly at one of the small tables located in the Shin-Ra Headquarters, people around her passed her focused on their business.

She placed a piece of her side bang behind her ear as she continued to study the file that was laid in front of her.

_Chu Minamoto_

_Age 23_

_Elite Class Soldier_

_Hometown: Unknown_

_Active Status: MIA/KIA_

_Previous Mission Notes: Mission to Nibelheim._

_NONE_

_Chu Minamoto has status is now MIA/KIA her last whereabouts are unknown since arriving at Nibelheim. When retrieval crew arrived at 0300 hours…_

"You're always reading you know…I'm going to start calling you a nerd Riyu."

Riyu looked up from the file to see a Reno sitting across from her, she glanced at the fiery red haired man across from her before looking back at her file.

"I don't care." Riyu mumbled.

"You would say something like that."

Riyu continued to look at the file scouring it as if she was looking for something in specific.

"You're not gonna find it in there." Reno said as he watched the female employees in skirts walked pass.

"Find what?" Riyu asked.

"Now Now Riyu don't play stupid…" Reno smirked as he spotted a blond haired woman dressed in a mini skirt sitting across from their table.

Riyu sighed and closed the file, and leaned back in her chair rubbing her eyes.

"Something is missing…from everything…" Riyu started.

"Well…" Reno started as he winked at the blond causing her to smile.

"Must you flirt when you're talking to me?" Riyu asked frowning at the young man.

"You don't react to my advances so…yes." Reno replied bluntly.

"Because I know you're a flake." Riyu said as she looked at her phone.

"That's harsh Riyu." Reno said as he looked at the young woman.

"Whatever."

Reno looked at the young woman noticing how much her appearance had changed over the years. Her once short brunette hair was now ebony and braided into a ponytail that hung a little below her breast.

"What?" Riyu asked irately.

"Just admiring the view." Reno replied with a smug smirk.

"Sometimes I wish I went with the others If I knew that I had to deal with you." Riyu retorted as she rolled her eyes. Reno looked at Riyu before turning back to the blond across the room.

There were more of them once before things happened while the events that took place at Nibelheim happened and afterwards...not many. Reno smirked as he began mouthing off numbers to the blond.

"ah…yes Sir. Reno?"

Reno waved bye to the woman as he heard his name, the woman walked over to Reno and placed a small piece of paper in his lap, then walked away.

"Heh…she's cute too…" Reno said and placed the piece of paper in his coat pocket.

"Yes. Alright sir."

Riyu closed her cell phone and turned to the red haired man in front of her.

"Tseng wants to see us." Riyu replied.

"And I thought I was going to get lucky tonight…hell" Reno mumbled.

"Keep your thoughts to yourself and keep it in your pants." Riyu stood and grabbed the files.

"C'mon Riyu why do you have to be so mean to me?" Reno whined.

Riyu glared at the man before heading towards the elevator, Reno sighed and followed the woman. The two Turks waited for the elevator in silence.

Reno made note of how much she had changed from when they first started working with each other four years ago. Her once humorous personality changed to a cold, and serious personae. Various thoughts of why flooded his mind, but was soon tossed to the back of his mind.

The elevator door opened allowing the two in, Riyu went in first followed by Reno. She placed her badge by the scanner and pressed the 66th floor button.

"You've been so moody Riyu…" Reno started as he looked at the numbers increasing.

"You've been whiny lately…" Riyu replied.

Reno looked at the woman next to him, she smirked.

The elevator came to stop and the doors opened to the 66th floor, Riyu walked out first her smirk still on her lips. Reno gave her a look before he followed.

"You're joking right?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A short intro to TURKS, I did some serious research and I found out a lot about the game Before Crisis, and I wish I had a cell phone that could play that game, seriously. **

**When I first encountered Reno I instantly thought he should be somewhat a promiscuous character, he looked that way to me and it seems to fit his character so why not?**

**This story is just getting started, more things will happen in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

"As you know the insurgent group named AVALANCHE has made their presence know by blowing the Mako reactors in Sectors 1 and 5. Our sources say they are located in Sector 7 and the President wants the group terminated." Tseng said as he stood in front of the remaining three Turks.

"How?" Reno asked.

"That is to be determined." Tseng replied as he walked towards this desk.

Rude and Riyu remained silent as they waited for Tseng to continue. Riyu glanced at the taller man next to her noticing he was not wearing his sunglasses and his green eyes.

Usually hidden behind his sunglasses, Rude mostly kept to himself when on an assignment, but when it came to drinking with his fellow co-workers he spoke more than usual.

Rude glanced at Riyu causing her to quickly look away, embarrassed that she was caught starring at the man. Riyu had worked with Reno and Rude for several years and had not known the color of Rude's eyes due to the older man wearing his sunglasses every time she saw him. She was surprised.

"We are to do our assignments efficiently and effectively no matter the consequences. Once we receive an order we are to follow through with it." Tseng looked at three Turks in front of him.

"Make sure that you are available I will relay the orders on how to deal with AVALANCHE once I receive them."

"Alright… Alright we get it." Reno replied as he began to leave.

"Yes. Sir" Rude replied, and also began to follow Reno out.

"Yes." Riyu replied and began to follow the two men, but was stopped before she was able to get to the door.

"Riyu…" Tseng called after her. Riyu stopped and turned towards the older man.

"Yes Sir?"

Tseng held a file in her direction motioning her to take the file. Riyu hesitated and walked back towards his desk taking the file.

"What is this?" she asked as she opened the folder.

"It's a report that the President requested. You are to report to him the findings." Tseng said as he turned to face the large window in his office.

"The report reading is for tomorrow evening at 0600 hours."

"Yes Sir." Riyu replied and closed the file. She glanced at her superior officer and exited his office.

Riyu looked around to see that her two co-workers were nowhere to be found, figuring they were already headed to their nightly meeting place. Without wasting any more time she made her way to the elevator and back to the 61st floor.

Sitting down at one of the many white tables that were scattered across the floor she began to look through the file Tseng had given her. Memories of the previous year began to flood her mind keeping her from retaining what she looked at. The previous AVALANCHE group, Ziraconiade, and the former members of the TURKS flooded her mind.

"All of that happened…and then Chu…" Riyu said quietly. Without warning she looked up and leaned back into her chair.

"Why am I so bothered by this…" Riyu sighed as she closed her eyes sighing heavily.

* * *

><p>Reno and Rude were at the bar called '<em>Lady in the city' <em>their nightly meeting place for their get together after work. Rude had his usual beer while Reno had something different that night.

"Whisky?" Rude asked noticing his friend's new drink.

"Yeah, I'm feeling stressed." Reno said and took a swig of his drink.

"Stressed? You? About what?" Rude asked. Reno looked at his friend knowing that he didn't believe him. Reno smirked as he looked away from his friend.

"You're bluffing…" Rude said as he looked at his red haired friend.

"Heh…I am, but…" Reno said before he took a quick sip of his drink. Rude continued to look at the younger man his curiosity piqued.

"Our lovely female companion" Reno replied.

Rude took a large sip of his beer a looked towards the bar. Their lovely female companion usually meant Riyu. The two became silent as the jazzy music continued to play in the background. The bar wasn't crowded as usual on this night, there were several chairs open at the bar, and few people sat in the dim red light booths.

"What about her?" Rude asked quietly.

"She's changed big time. For good or worse I can't tell." Reno replied as he leaned on to the bar.

"Perhaps…" Rude trailed off as the female bar tender placed another beer next to his current almost empty glass.

"Thanks."

The bartender winked and continued her duties. The two men remained silent as they continued to drink.

"You're just supposed to watch her right?" Rude asked.

"Yeah..." Reno replied as he scrunched his nose in distaste. Once again the two men were silent.

"Let's talk about something else…I'm starting to feel depressed." Reno joked, Rude nodded.

"So about this new girl…" Reno smirked as he looked at his bald friend.

"Reno No." Rude said as he began to drink his next beer. Reno turned to him smiling causing Rude to sigh.

"I told you her name what else-" Rude began but was cut short by both of their cell phones vibrating. In Sync the two men quickly answered their phones, a few seconds later the two men closed their phones.

"and I thought I was going to get lucky tonight…hm." Reno sighed as he place a few gil on the bar.

"Not tonight." Rude replied and also placed several gil on the bar and quickly exited from the bar.

* * *

><p>"<em>Reno you are to release the bindings on the plate above Sector Seven and failure is not an option."<em>

"The president is serious about this huh?" Reno asked as he stood inside the helicopter headed towards the Sector Seven pillar.

"Unfortunately" Riyu replied as she sat next to Rude in the front of the helicopter. Reno glanced at the woman and noticed her glum response.

"This is what Tseng was talking about when he said we have to do our jobs no matter what…" Riyu started.

"_AVALANCHE has been sighted on the pillar grounds, and now are engaging the soldiers there…"_

Riyu listened to the radio chatter from Sector Seven's station about AVALANCHE's appearance.

"This is the TURKS. Hold them off as long as you can we will arrive there shortly. Make sure to evacuate as many people as you can and get the hell out of there." Riyu replied.

"_Understood."_

"You're so thoughtful Riyu~" Reno teased.

"Some people have to survive…the fact that this is happening is crazy to begin with…" Riyu started.

"Right. You knew the president was going to do some crazy ass shit so he can get rid of them. He was stabbed last time by a member, remember?" Reno stated.

"This is too—" Riyu started when Rude's voice cut her off.

"Riyu."

Riyu quickly looked at the older man in surprise that he was speaking.

"Remember what Tseng said earlier…"

Riyu sighed as she realized what he was referring to in Tseng speech earlier.

"Yeah yeah…Reno get ready…" Riyu sighed.

Suddenly a hail of bullets flew pass the helicopter as Rude approached the pillar.

"We've got gun fire." Rude said as he continued to approach. The helicopter slight weaved dodging majority of the bullets that headed for them. Cautiously Riyu and Reno quickly looked out to survey the situation. There were bodies hanging on the bars and stairs leading to the top of the pillar.

Reno whistled as he saw mostly the guards of Sector Seven's bodies on the stairs.

"They are going all out on this…" Reno said as he saw people running up the stairs. Rude slowly flew pass the top of the pillar allowing Reno to jump off. Riyu got up from her seat to watch the situation as Rude hovered.

"You're too late…once I push this button…"Riyu heard Reno through her headset. As the trio of people surrounded Reno, Riyu bean to make mental images of the three that surrounded her co-worker.

"That person…looks familiar…" Riyu thought to herself as she continued to watch.

"Sorry folks, Mission accomplished." Reno's voice echoed through Riyu's headset.

"He's ready—" Riyu started but was cut off by Reno's voice through her headset.

"I can't have you do that. No one gets in the way of Reno and the Turks…" Reno said as he pulled out his electric rod.

"Of all the times to get in a fight…" Riyu trailed off as she disappeared into the back of the helicopter.

"Two minutes til the plate drops…" Rude mentioned as he kept the helicopter steady.

"Turks to Sector Seven guards…" Riyu started as she loaded a rifle she found in the back of the helicopter.

The guards replied with silence.

"They better have done their job or else." Riyu threatened as she kneeled at the opening of the helicopter.

"ah. Yes Sir." Rude said confirming an order through another radio channel.

Riyu aimed and began shooting down at the group causing them to defend, at that moment Reno took off running towards the edge of pillar. Riyu continued to fire warning shots as Reno jumped in.

"All clear!" Reno shouted.

Rude pulled the helicopter away from the pillar. Riyu remained in her position as she stared at the blond haired man that stared back at her.

"_C-cloud_? _He's alive_?" Riyu thought as the helicopter pulled away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Chapter two of TURKS, as of right now this is following the final fantasy VII storyline until the 5th chapter. Rude was a very interesting character to me when I first 'met' him in FFVII and when I saw him in Advent Children it made me like him more. Now I am not completely sure if his eyes are green or not, they might be hazel but I think it would be cool is he had different colored eyes that no one expected him to have no? More to come in late December.  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Riyu stood in front of one many televisions located on the ground floor of the Shin-Ra building. On the televisions there was the news, and the newest breaking news featured what had transpired hours earlier.

"_Shin-Ra resources have stated that the cause of the Sector Seven plate falling was from an attack from the terrorist group, AVALANCHE…"_

"What a nice cover up story." Riyu muttered to herself.

"_Shin-Ra has vowed to hunt down and bring the group to justice for the deaths of the civilians of Sector Seven…"_

Riyu's mind wondered back to the moment Rude hovered over the Sector Seven tower, she had her old rifle pointed at the members of AVALANCHE, a man with blond hair and deep blue eyes stood out to her.

"Is Cloud really alive? Then does that mean the others are too?" Riyu thought to herself.

"What terrible news."

Riyu was pulled from her thoughts as the people next to her began to comment on the news

"I'm sure it wasn't AVALANCHE that did this."

Riyu glanced at the two men standing next to her. They too were watched the news on the unfortunate event.

"What are you saying?" The younger looking man out of the two asked.

"Don't you know what Shin-Ra is doing? They're draining the life out of the planet." The older looking man replied.

"What are you talking about? They are providing Midgar with electricity and convenience." The younger man replied.

"By destroying the planet—"

Riyu cleared her throat alerting the two men next to her, the two men looked at her confused.

"You might want to take this conversation outside before you get arrested." Riyu commented.

"Who—" The older man started.

"She's a Turk. Let's go." The younger man said as he quickly left. The older man stepped back in shock and quickly followed after the young man.

Being a TURK had perks, and one of the many perks was having an influence over people, something that Riyu had quickly became accustomed to during the earlier years of being a TURK. A smirk appeared on her lips as she glanced at her small wristwatch, she turned to leave only to see her fiery red haired coworker in front of her.

"Yo~ Riyu" Reno greeted her.

"What is it?" Riyu asked.

"What's wrong?" Reno asked noticing something bothering the young woman.

"I'm tired and I have a lot on my mind." Riyu replied.

"As usual." Reno commented.

"Reno…" Riyu sighed.

"Too Bad. You're not done yet." Reno started.

"What do you mean?"

"Tseng wants to see you in his office." Reno replied.

"How come he didn't—" Riyu started perking up when she heard Tseng's name. She shoved her hand in to her pocket reaching for her cell phone only to find it missing.

Reno held up her steel grey cell phone with a single charm strap on it, a white feather was attached to it.

"How—" Riyu started.

"You forgot it in the helicopter." Reno replied with a smirk.

Riyu quickly took it and noticed she had messages. She began to read them as she headed towards the elevators.

"Not even a thank you? Rude much?" Reno commented.

"I'll buy you a drink later." Riyu called back to Reno as she entered into one of the elevators.

"I'll hold you to that!" Reno called out.

* * *

><p>Moments later Riyu walked into Tseng's office, she hesitated walking in further as she heard and saw a woman yelling at Tseng.<p>

"Take me back to them!"

It was the woman that they had captured earlier.

"They're dead." Tseng replied collectedly as he looked at Riyu.

"Don't lie to me! You've been nice to me before Why are you doing this?" The woman yelled.

Tseng sighed and motioned for Riyu to enter his office further, Riyu nodded and approached his desk.

"You wanted to see me Sir?" Riyu asked.

"Yes. I want you to escort her to professor Hojo's laboratory." Tseng began.

"Hojo?" the two women said together. Tseng looked at the two women before continuing.

"It is the President's orders." Tseng finished.

Riyu glanced at the young woman and back to Tseng.

"Tell Hojo to do what he is ordered to and nothing more. He will face consequences if he deviates from his orders." Tseng added.

"Yes Sir." Riyu replied and turned to the woman. She looked simple in terms of her clothing, a simple long pink dress, a red-cropped jacket and just brown boots. Her light brown hair was braided into a long ponytail. Riyu noticed the woman's eyes, aqua green similar to Chu's eyes.

"This way Miss." Riyu said as she directed the woman towards the exit.

The woman looked at Tseng who looked away from her, the woman shook her head in disappointment and followed Riyu from Tseng's office.

"Am…I doing the right thing?" Tseng quietly asked himself.

"What is your name?" the woman asked as she and Riyu walked towards the elevator.

"My name…it won't matter because I probably will not see you again." Riyu replied.

"You never know what the future brings Miss Turk." The woman replied.

"True. But shouldn't you be more worried about what is going to happen?" Riyu asked curiously. She did not know of the orders that were given to Tseng or Hojo.

"No. Because I know that Cloud will come and rescue me…I know he and the others are not dead." The woman replied.

Hearing Cloud's name caused Riyu to stop, the young woman behind her also stopped.

"I didn't asked your name." Riyu said quietly.

"Its Aeris." Aeris replied.

Riyu turned around to face Aeris crossing her arms. Aeris stood confused at Riyu's actions.

"Aeris…is Cloud really alive?" Riyu asked in a serious tone.

Aeris looked at Riyu more confused about how did she knew Cloud and the reasoning for her being stern about him.

"The Cloud with blond spikey hair and blue eyes…is he…still alive?" Riyu asked.

"Yes…that is the Cloud that I know." Aeris replied.

Riyu stepped closer to Aeris causing the woman to step back.

"Was there anyone else with him? A woman with long black hair and aqua green eyes? A man with black spikey hair with sky blue eyes?" Riyu asked.

Aeris covered her mouth with her fingertips in shock, Riyu stepped back figuring that she may have caused awkwardness between them.

"Nevermind…forget that I asked…Sorry about that…let's continue." Riyu said as she turned away from Aeris and began towards the elevator, Aeris followed in silence.

Moments later Riyu and Aeris arrived in Professor Hojo's laboratory to find it empty, Riyu and Aeris cautiously walked a bit further into Hojo's seemingly empty laboratory.

"Professor Hojo." Riyu called out

A low grunt echoed through the laboratory causing the two women to freeze in place. A small thin ratty looking man approached the two women, adjusting his glasses he focused on Aeris.

"Oho…the ancient girl." Hojo said as he walked pass and ignored Riyu.

"In perfect condition." Hojo added.

"Ahem…excuse me." Riyu cleared her throat.

"Whatever your orders were you better follow them or else you'll have the president, Tseng and I on—" Riyu started.

Hojo chuckled as he looked back at Riyu, she stared back at the man while clenching her jaw.

Over the years Hojo had learned to push her buttons and pushed a lot of stress on to her. She had learned to hate Hojo, not for him pushing her buttons, but for what he did to her best friend.

"Run along little Turk. You have no power when you are in my domain." Hojo replied void of emotion.

Riyu looked at the man taken aback from his statement. Hojo grabbed Aeris' arm and led her deeper into his laboratory. Riyu felt her stomach drop as she watched the two disappear deeper into his lab. An unsettling feeling began to rampage through her stomach. Quickly leaving from Hojo's laboratory Riyu glanced at her watch noting it was 3am.

"I…need to get out of here…" Riyu muttered as she hastily made her way to the elevators.

* * *

><p>"How is she?"<p>

"Riyu?" Reno asked as he lounged on the sofa in Tseng's office. Tseng nodded, as he seemed to relax into his chair. Reno sighed heavily.

"I thought we were going to talk about something less depressing. I need a drink." Reno said theatrically.

"Reno." Tseng said firmly.

"She seems to be fine though…what happened with them…makes me feel she's slight obsessed to finding out what happened." Reno started.

"Makes me wonder what would happen if she found out what happened…" Reno trailed off.

"Her loyalty will be compromised I'm sure." Tseng replied.

"Aw you really think so?" I think She's too much of a hard ass to let her loyalty sway besides…I like working with her." Reno replied.

"Hm. I'm sure you do." Tseng said as he looked at the monitor on his desk.

"I do. Seriously." Reno replied.

"Reno…I need to keep continue to keep an eye on her…" Tseng started as he rubbed his temples.

"Ok…I was going to watch her anyways…" Reno replied.

Tseng looked at Reno across the room with a scowl, he knew what Reno was hinting to, the man smirked at him.

"She is a good agent…I would not like to lose her as I did the others." Tseng replied.

"I know what you mean. I'll do my best." Reno replied.

"I'm serious about this." Tseng replied.

"Alright. I'm going to bed…see you later." Reno said as he abruptly stood up and exited from Tseng's office.

Tseng leaned back in his chair turning so he could look out the large window behind him. Reaching for the bottom drawer to his desk, he opened it and pulled out a small flask.

"In which direction are we heading towards now?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Chapter 3 of TURKS I really hoping to get more chapter written, I haven't been able to do it lately so that's why there is a delay, and also writing more chapters for other stories. It's also finals week so I'm trying to focus on those although I have no motivation to do so. Just a little update~**

**How well does Riyu know Cloud? Enough to be worried for him she had more encounters with Cloud than Zack or Chu so she was able to establish a small relationship. She's also interested because she heard that he was killed a long with Chu and Zack (first chapter)He could answer a lot of her questions. Riyu loves the TURKS perks no matter what she says.**

**Now I know Aeris is now named Aerith but in the game it was Aeris. Its the same person just different ways of spelling, in this case I choose Aeris because that's what I grew up with. **

**Also Professor Hojo kind of creeped me out, especially with the PS1 graphics,can you say nightmares?**


	4. Chapter 4

Riyu looked down at the city below from her large apartment window, another perk of working for Shin-Ra. She could see the destruction from the sector seven plate falling, and the various flashing lights in the other sectors. Glancing down at the copper colored liquor in her cup, she swished it around similar to how her thoughts were.

"_Drinking is always a good way to cheer you up__…"_

Reno's statement lingered in her mind from earlier when he gifted her a rather large bottle of whisky. She remembered that he was apologizing to her of something that he did earlier that week or something like that. She laughed halfheartedly whisky wasn't her kind of drink, but for some reason she decided to open the bottle.

"You're just an alcoholic Reno…" Riyu muttered and downed the rest of the whisky in her cup.

Setting the glass down on the floor she walked over to her bed and collapsed on to it, and sighed heavily. It was an direct order from the president, an order that had to be executed without fail. The Turks themselves were already on shaky grounds when it came to the relationship with the president. A few years earlier the president was kidnapped, shot, and other various events that occurred afterwards. In short the TURKS had to do what he ordered, no questions asked or be eliminated.

"Cloud are you really alive? Does that mean that Chu is alive also?" The pillow she had buried her head in muffled Riyu's words. The short time that she did have with the woman called Aeris made her mind explode with possibility that what had happened was a cover up and Zack and Chu were hiding somewhere.

_Vizz! Vizz! Vizz!_

Riyu lifted her head from the pillow and groped around on the floor for her cell phone, grabbing it she answered quietly.

"Hello…"

"_You sound glum_…" a deep smooth voice echoed from the cell phone.

"I kind of am…" Riyu replied.

"I would think my voice would cheer you up." The man began.

"You're so full of yourself Rod." Riyu replied bluntly.

"and you're always so serious." Rod replied.

"This is a serious matter. I'm sure you've been out of tune with the world, but Shin-Ra dropped a plate on Sector Seven." Riyu almost shouted.

"Sheez! You don't have to shout! I know about it already. I've been watching." Rod replied.

"You sound like a stalker." Riyu mumbled.

"I do what I need to do Riyu." Rod began

"I know your will and loyalty is strong to Shin-Ra but…you also have to remember that you're a person too." Rod continued.

Riyu sighed quietly and rolled on to her side facing the large window. The sky was dark but was lit by all the various lights in Midgar, The city that never sleeps.

"Rod…sometimes…I…" Riyu started.

"Hey now. Don't get all weak hearted on me Riyu. If so I'll have to come back and kidnap you." Rod joked.

"Oh hush. You'd be killed before you even made here." Riyu quipped.

Rod's deep laughter rang through her ears. A small smile appeared on her lips, she began to remember the previous years and the mischief that he, Reno and a few others would get into.

"I wish I would have went with you guys." Riyu sighed.

"You did what you wanted to do. Your choice is always the best. Even when we were all together." Rod started.

"But—" Riyu started.

"Don't doubt yourself. That's not the girl that I remember." Rod continued cutting her off. Riyu grumbled to herself about his statement, when she had first met Rod few years back he and Reno were the jokesters of the group, but when it came to anyone doubting himself or herself Rod would remind them of who they were and give them a spiel. She was having one of those moments.

"Cloud Strife." Riyu said firmly butting in before Rod had a chance to say something else.

"What about him?" Rod asked.

"I saw him…before the plate fell." She replied.

"No way. He went missing four years ago with Zack…and Chu." Rod trailed off.

"I thought about that too…but it was him. No one has that spiky blond hair like a Chocobo—" Riyu began only to be cut off by Rod's deep laughter again.

"Hair like a Chocobo, nice one Riyu." Rod chuckled.

"Yeah yeah…" Riyu sighed.

"If it is him, which I doubt by the way, he'd be able to answer all the questions you have about what happened." Rod commented.

" Well yeah, there's one problem, did you forget? Shin-Ra want's the group dead. So talking to him is out of the question." Riyu replied

"Ouch. Way to be blunt about it Riyu." Rod commented.

"It's the truth." Riyu replied bluntly.

"Keep your hopes up." Rod replied.

"Says the person that's on a paid vacation forever…" Riyu commented bitterly.

"Well shit…her death really did change you." Rod sighed heavily.

Riyu remained quiet. Maybe she ignored the feeling that pecked at her mind since Chu had gone missing, but Rod made it clear. She didn't want to admit that he was right, her death did change her in some ways. She knew that it did and she ignored it, putting it behind her refusing to admit it.

"It's been four years Riyu." Rod started.

"… I know." She replied hesitantly.

"But…I know what happened to Zack…but for her not to be with them…they had to do something to her." She replied.

"Chances are that you're probably right, but don't get yourself killed over it. We know what happens when someone knows about Shin-Ra's secrets." Rod commented.

"I know we handled most of them."Riyu replied

"yeah…" Rod replied as he remembered the missions they had went on years ago.

"I'll—" Riyu started.

"Really though, be careful Riyu." Rod said breathless. Riyu quirked an eyebrow as she heard the man's voice become breathless, she decided not to ask him .

"You don't have to worry. I'll be fine, remember I used to rescue you a lot." Riyu joked, causing the man to scoff.

"As if." Rod replied. Riyu smirked to herself as she rolled on to her back and looked at the ceiling.

"Well then…I know that you have some big and important mission to do tomorrow…so take care of yourself." Rod said softly.

"I will. You too." Riyu replied and sighed

Riyu closed her phone and ran her hands through her hair as the conversation mulled through mind.

"Alright. Sleep." Riyu said to herself and fell back on to her bed, wishing sleep over her.

_Riyu__…_

_It__'__s ok__…__._

_You__'__re my back up plan__…__._

A voice sounded in Riyu's ear, she suddenly sat up drenched in sweat. Panting she looked around her apartment, and sighed realizing her apartment was empty.

"Another dream about her?" Riyu thought to herself as she wiped the sweat from her face and neck.

"This…is crazy." Riyu sighed as she pushed the blankets from her and headed to the bathing room to shower. Several minutes later Riyu emerged from the bathroom have dressed in her TURK attire; she gently dried her hair and reached for her cellphone checking to see if she had any messages.

"Does he ever sleep?" Riyu asked herself as she looked at several messages from Tseng, and one from Reno. The messages from Tseng were her missions and tasks for today, and also thanking her for taking the woman, Aeris to Hojo's laboratory. The message from Reno was about that drink she had promised him yesterday.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: After much delay here is the next chapter of TURKS, my roommate started playing FFVII again which sparked my brainstorming for this story.**


End file.
